


Day 04: Denim

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Nisha knows better, but she can't help herself with Sasha in them jeans.
Relationships: Nisha/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 2





	Day 04: Denim

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Nisha wasn't sure what to think of the woman flirting with her at the bar. She was gorgeous, and like honey, enticing, smooth, and sweet.

"What was your name, again?" Nisha asked.

"Sasha." She leaned over the bar. "What is the best drink you've got here?"

Her body was just so that the curve of her hips and ass in form fitting denim was perfectly visible. It was definitely done on purpose to catch her attention. This beautiful creature was up to no good, but Nisha loved to walk on the dangerous side.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
